The Exchange Programme
by DelenaKlarolinefanX
Summary: Caroline is on her way to London on a exchange programme. Her partner is Rebekah Mikaelson. But what happens when Caroline arrives and Rebekah is at a party and has no intention of showing her around London. Will she have to spend her time with the gorgeous older brother Klaus instead? If so, what will happen between them?
1. Packing, and Phone calls

Chapter 1

So I'm going to England. WOW!  
It always a place I wanted to visit I thought to myself looking down at the letter of acceptance which confirmed I was going on the exchange program from the US to the UK. Me Caroline Forbes was going to spiffing Britain, this was surreal, Seriously!  
Oh gosh I had to pack my flight was 10 days away but I'm the kinda girl who plans in September what she is going to wear on Christmas day, so this was a majorly restricted time period for me, not to worry though.

Half an hour later I was already stressed to the limit, will it be warm and sunny or damp and wet I thought toying with the idea of whether to pack my green parka or not. In a split second I tossed it in my suitcase then realizing it looked really messy an untidy I decided to fold it up neatly. I then landed on my pink and white polka dot bean bag and pulled my paperwork about my exchange partner onto my knee.

Rebekah Mikelson, sounds like the kinda girl you don't want to cross. She has top marks in all her classes, sounds extremely popular and looks absolutely gorgeous and that just on a photo not to mention she has two brothers that would probably kick your ads if you ever hurt their little sister. In a way she sounded like herself popular, blonde, intelligent, and fashionable. Oh God she must go on a major shopping trip whilst there! But who seriously trust a piece of paper anyway, are the school encouraging prejudice or something as her mother always said nerve trust a book by its cover.

* Beauty Queen of only 18 she had some trouble with herself, he was always there to help her, but she always belonged to someone else!*  
"Hiya Elena, What's up?"  
"Caroline I didn't get on the exchange"  
"No way, I'm so sorry I was so looking forward to going on holiday with my BFF, every girl should get to visit London."  
"It's okay Caroline honestly, Damon promised one day he'll take me one day."  
To just explain Elena is my best friend we have literally been inseparable since birth. While Damon is Elena's almost boyfriend, he has been her rock through a lot of shitty events lately like her parents death and the physical abuse she received in her last relationship. If they don't end up together by the end of this term I will have to intervene and I know Elena will hate that.  
"Anyway how are things with Damon? Have you kissed him yet?"  
"Kissed him...OMG No, you know we're just friends!"  
"Friends my ass, if you two are friends I'm the bloody president of the United States!"  
"We are not having this conversation right now Caroline."  
"Yeah that's right get back to your make-out session with Damon..Bye!"  
"Have fun on your trip to Britannia Care, take lots of photos for me."  
"You know I will, thanks hun, will catch up when I get back,bye!"  
"Seya"

After I put the phone down I went back to my packing. Only 10 days left...


	2. Audi's, Manor's and Parties

Chapter 2

10 days later. Heathrow airport, London

*Stomp*  
My first foot on British soil, and it feels great. Rebekah messaged me a few days ago telling me she would meet me on the car park and then we would drive to the Mikaelson family home. First though I must go get my purple polka-dot suitcase.

30 minutes later...  
I'm now standing on the car park and I do not see any sign of a glimmer of bleach blonde hair. Rebekah cannot have stood me up seriously, I'm her responsibility. A black Audi with, black out windows drove in front of me, and out of the drivers seat stepped a man maybe in his early 20's about 5'11, with chocolate brown hair that was styled to perfection, if I say so myself. I didn't realize at first he was walking towards me until his thick British accent though pulled me out of my trance.  
"Hello are you, Miss Forbes by any chance?"  
Gosh these British are not only good-looking but also so polite and Charming. Common Caroline get it together and answer the Damn question.  
"Yes I am, and you are?  
"My name is Elijah Mikaelson, I must apologise on my sisters behalf you see she is a bit of a party animal, and it looks like she has forgotten all about you, so if I may I would like to offer you a lift back to the manor!"  
What a stupid Bitch this Rebekah must be I can't wait to meet her to give her a piece of my mind...wait a minute did he just say MANOR!  
"Excuse me..but did you just say Manor."  
"Yes Miss Forbes that's correct"  
"Please call me Caroline, wow you guys must be filthy rich then."  
"I wouldn't say rich Caroline but maybe we'll off. Common let's get your suitcase in the car and let's get off!"  
"Yeah sure!"  
I stepped into the passenger seat of the black Audi which also must have cost a bomb and we set of into the hustle of London traffic. It took us about 45 minutes to get to the manor as it was on the outskirts of the city. The manor did not disappoint either the white Georgian style house towered above me as I stepped out the car, it must have at least 5 floors I thought. Two marble pillars stood in the middle and in the centre of them was a big black painted door, which contained a brass door knocker on the front. I could seen a hint of green fields from around the corner of the house, with rows of all different kinds of roses lining the outside of each one.  
"Would you like to come inside Caroline?" Elijah called leaning against the black door which was now open.

As I walked through the door the idyllic picture from the outside ended. There were swarms of teenagers falling and tumbling around with plastic cups of beer in their ear's were being deafened by "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk. As i turned to follow Elijah, a brown haired boy about 18 came over and spilt what smelt like vodka all over my silver silk cami.

"Hey watch it!" I said feeling my cheeks go red with anger. Elijah looked apologetic at me but before he could say anything, I shouted over the booming music.  
"I presumed when you said Rebekah was a bit of a party animal, that she was doing he partying elsewhere. Do your parents really allow this?  
"There never in to find out and by the time they do get back of their lengthy business trips the staff will have cleaned the mess up anyway, however I prefer more sophisticated events than these, anyway why don't we go get you cleaned up, I have business to attend to but I'm sure Niklaus will help you out!"  
"That's your younger brother right?"  
"Yeah, he can be bit of a pain sometimes, but I'm sure you will like him."  
I followed Elijah up the ballroom style staircase and thought to myself at least if I don't like Rebekah then maybe I can hang around with the brothers for two weeks.  
Elijah stopped at a white door which I presumed led to wherever Niklaus was, I was actually quite nervous to meet him especially with what Elijah said about him. I wasn't one for spending time with irritating people it clashed a bit too much with my bubbly personality. I felt butterflies form in my stomach for some abnormal reason when Elijah opened the door. He gestured for her to enter while holding the door open for her. Gosh is their any flaw in his manners.  
Anyway its now or never let go and meet the next member of the Mikaelsons.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoined the chapter, i haven't introduced Klaus right away as i feel it's important for Caroline to form some sort of friendship with Elijah. I do not own any of the character although I wish I did. Remember to review and leave any suggestions if you think that may improve the story, and could you tell me what you like about it too, i would really appreciate it! Hopefully I will be able to add another chapter by the end of this week. But have fun reading and thanks for doing so! :D**_


End file.
